housefandomcom-20200223-history
One Day, One Room
One Day, One Room is a 3rd season episode of House which first aired on January 30, 2007. To punish House, Cuddy banishes him to the clinic. While dealing with a rash of suspected STD cases, he realizes one of the patients is a victim of rape. He tries to pass her off to someone more qualified, but the patient insists on being treated by House. In the end, to deal with the patient’s trauma, House may have to deal with some of his own. Meanwhile, Cameron has to deal with a homeless terminal cancer patient who is refusing painkillers. Recap House is banished to clinic duty for two days. He gets a run of patients who suspect they have an STD. In frustration, he goes to the waiting room to tell all the people with runny noses to leave because they have a cold. All of a sudden, a patient grabs his head in pain and starts running around the waiting room. House trips him up and injects him with a paralytic. He convinces Cuddy to let him take this case. The patient is admitted. The team starts a differential and they come up with three different ideas. House orders an MRI, a psychiatric workup and a head CT scan with blood panel. Then he tells them to take the cockroach out of the patient's ear. He wants the team to do the tests to get House out of clinic duty. House takes the opportunity to go to the park. Wilson meets him there and they start discussing why the joggers are out there. House admits he is dodging Cuddy. Cameron goes to the clinic and finds a homeless patient with terminal cancer. He wants to be admitted so he can sleep in the hospital. Cuddy finds her there and learns House is dodging her. She finds him in the park, using Vicodin. She tells House it's either clinic or jail. When House tells her he prefers jail, she reminds him how much he owes her. The next clinic patient starts in on House's ungroomed unkempt appearance. House admits to both, then tells him he has himself athlete's foot … up his nose. House starts giving $50 to any patient who will leave the clinic. Cuddy catches him and offers him $10 for every patient he can diagnose without touching them, on the condition he pays $10 for each one he has to touch. She hopes the experience will teach him some humanity. House makes a point of not touching the patients, including making a patient take his own pulse. However, the next patient is a very attractive young woman—it costs him $10, which he doesn't seem to mind. House gets the results of STD tests. The first two don't have an STD, but House reminds them of the need for safe sex. The third patient (Eve) has chlamydia, and when informed, she breaks into tears, despite how mild the disease is, and strikes out at House when he offers her pills. House immediately deduces she got the STD from being raped. He goes to Cuddy and asks that the case be given to someone else. A psychiatrist, Dr. Stone is assigned to the rape patient, but the patient says she wants to be treated by House. When Cuddy tries to be helpful, the patient is defensive and insists on House. House agrees to see the patient, but tells her he doesn't want to treat her and that he never wanted to treat her in the first place. He tells her her case holds no interest for him. She still insists on him because she trusts him. He tells her he can't be trusted. When he likens the situation to her trying to control him, she realizes he‘s claiming it‘s like she‘s raping him and throws him out. Cameron's cancer patient is refusing palliative care because he has screwed up his life. House's next patient has hiccups. House figures the patient is faking the hiccups and is seeking anal digital stimulation, which is a treatment for it House still doesn't want to work with the rape patient. He then sees one of the guys he paid $50 to leave coming back to have a magnet surgically removed. House finds the magnet in the Kid with a surgical scalpel that is magnetically attracted to it and notes that it has passed into his intestines and that it will pass. He demands his $50 back. There is a call for a crash cart and House finds the rape patient has attempted suicide by grabbing and swallowing benzodiazepine. Dr. Stone says the patient hadn't said a word in the whole hour she talked to her. The rape patient is admitted, and wakes to find House next to her. She promises him she won't try to commit suicide again. House tells her Cuddy has ordered him to be there and the patient wants to know why he told her that. He says he hates hypocrisy, but she points out he doesn't mind cruelty. He tells her to tell someone who can actually do something about the fact that she was raped. The patient wants to talk, but doesn't know what she wants to talk about. House points out that he's not going to idly chitchat about banalities with a rape patient. House speaks to his team about the rape patient. He says that he's no good at this, and Chase agrees with him. Cameron is supportive. Foreman tells him to tell the patient whatever she wants to hear. House goes back and insists the patient talk about her rape, stressing to her that she is totally without any fault, blame, or even proximate responsibility. The patient seems to be well adjusted, but still wants to make small talk. The patient thinks time alone will do her good, but House tells her it's not true, that she must do something to affect any change. Cameron still tries to have the cancer patient accept palliative care. The patient knows that Cameron's husband died of cancer, but she gets him to admit that the nurse told him. The patient wants to be remembered. House and the patient start talking, but House wants to know why the patient trusts him. The patient wants to know if anything really bad happened to House. House goes to Wilson after he sedates the patient. He suggests he be honest, but House thinks she's looking for something. Wilson thinks that he's afraid to connect with the patient. House seeks advice from his team about what to tell the patient. Cameron tells him to tell the patient his life has been good. Foreman says to tell her his life has sucked. Chase tells him to keep her sedated, but there are no right and wrong answers. House still thinks there is a right answer. House wakes the patient. He tells her his grandmother abused him by making him sleep in the yard or bathe in icewater whenever he misbehaved. He says he never told his parents out of fear he wouldn't be believed. However, the patient doesn't believe the story because he still had a relationship with his grandmother. House says it doesn't matter if it actually happened to him, it's a true story for someone. Cuddy comes in with worse news—the rape patient is pregnant. House breaks the news to the patient, and starts talking about abortion, but she’s against it in principle. They start arguing about it. The patient notes that he likes to debate, but not talk about personal things. Cameron's cancer patient is getting worse. He is still refusing pain medication. He thinks Cameron will remember him better if he dies in pain. Cameron reluctantly agrees not to medicate him, and stays in his room. House and the rape patient go to the park. They discuss good and evil. They get into another fight about the abortion, and House says that if she doesn't want to discuss it, he can't help her. He figures that she doesn't think that her rapist will be punished except by God. Cameron's cancer patient finally dies. House's patient asks House if he thinks the rapist feels bad about it. Instead of answering her, House asks her why she's asking him the question, admitting that he is uninterested in 'his' feelings, only hers . He asks again why she chose him, and she admits it was because she thinks he is hurting too. He admits the story he told was true, but it was his father, not his grandmother. The patient starts opening up to him about it. Cameron starts preparing her patient’s body for the morgue. Eve has the abortion and is discharged. Cuddy comes in and tells House how well he did. House disagrees, wondering aloud that he doesn't know what good he did for her, if any at all. Major Events * After being released from jail, House grudgingly works clinic duty to repay Cuddy. * Cameron is stuck with a dying homeless patient who has lung cancer. * House reveals to Cuddy that he faked rehab. * House meets a young girl named Eve and later learns that she was raped. * House reveals that he was subjected to abuse as a child; his father made him take ice baths and sleep on the lawn for misbehaving, although he originally lied about it being his grandmother. * Cuddy tells House that Eve is pregnant. Trivia and Cultural References *The ABC Afterschool Specials were a series of television movies targeted to a teenage audience that were generally shown in the late afternoon from the 1970s to the 1990s. They often dealt with controversial topics such as teenage sexuality. *Dawson’s Creek was a television drama series that was one of the first big hits for the WB Network. It ran from 1998 to 2003 and launched the careers of Joshua Jackson and Katie Holmes. In which Jennifer Morrison also starred in for 2 Episodes. *The monogram "D.S." on the old man's handkerchief is most like a reference to series creator and episode writer David Shore Cast * Hugh Laurie as Gregory House * Lisa Edelstein as Lisa Cuddy * Omar Epps as Eric Foreman * Robert Sean Leonard as James Wilson * Jennifer Morrison as Allison Cameron * Jesse Spencer as Robert Chase * Katheryn Winnick as Eve * Geoffrey Lewis as Older Man * Marco Pelaez as Marco the Pharmacist * Nick Slatkin as Hiccupping Patient * Michelle Gardner as Dr. Stone * Randy Evans as Patient One * Bryna Weiss as Patient Three * Roger Ainslie as Nose Patient * Kristen Glass as Beauty * Sean Christopher Davis as Father * George Williams as Doctor * Michael Rivkin as Patient Four * Jason Galloway as Patient Five * Hope Shapiro as Patient Six * Ray Chavez as Sick Patient * Todd Sandler as Ear Patient * Drew Matthews as Kid * Bobbin Bergstrom as Nurse * Joey Paul Gowdy as Obese Diabetic Patient * Joel Moore as Eddie Links *Episode page at IMDB *Episode article at Wikipedia *Episode page at House MD Guide *Episode page at TV.com *A review of the medicine at Clinic Duty *Goofs at Movie Mistakes *Episode page at Ace Showbiz *Episode article at The TV IV *Episode quotes at Dr Greg House.com *Episode review at Blogcritics *Study guide at Spiritual Journeys *A list of the music tracks at Tunefind Category:Episodes Category:Season 3